


Fealty

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Love, Passion, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: A poem dedicated to Caoilainn Cousland Theirin, The Queen of Ferelden, Commander of Grey Wardens, Mother of Griffons and her love struggle with her King Alistair Theirin. Caoilainn belongs to my friend, this poem is inspired by her breathtaking fanfic Mother of Griffons.





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etaeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother of Griffons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370990) by [etaeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/pseuds/etaeternum). 



 

Born as rich and had it all,

A betrayal had caused her fall.

Homeless, scared, trudging through mud,

She rose from ashes, sweat and blood.

 

She joined an order and took in the Taint,

Oblivious to the grim fate it would paint.

Along the path to certain death,

She watched a man with baited breath.

 

He held her, saved her beyond count,

In darkness they forged eternal bond.

In them the evil met its final defeat,

Yet the victory tasted bittersweet.

 

Though bastard born he became a King,

To her, his Queen forever to be linked.

Their wedding and rule full of glory,

Yet there was no happy end to their story.

 

For beneath it all sprung an angry fire,

As she was denied her true desire.

The Queen ached to give new life,

In her eyes she failed as his wife.

 

When the King laid his heart at her feet,

Their love once so pure and sweet,

Turned bitter, defiled by the Taint,

And slowly her patience came to end.

 

She fled the palace and her King,

Yet she kept her heavy wedding ring.

A Queen no longer she ran far away,

And became the fearless Commander of the Grey.

 

Her King felt silent, gave her space,

His love was lost in a shadow maze.

She locked away the grief and pain,

And focused on future she might gain.

 

The bond of blood felt strong, ran deep,

They called her Mother in Grey Warden’s Keep.

Silvery blue armor became her second skin,

She turned hard on the outside and within.

 

For carnal desire she failed to tame,

It opened the door to her greatest shame.

In her loneliness she broke her vows,

She made from pure love to her spouse.

 

Another man took what belonged to her King,

Infidelity tainted their sacred link.

Yet she still searched for the cure,

So their blood would be forever pure.

 

She sought help with an old friend,

And let her forces to be lend.

All of the sudden the King stood tall,

Answering to her subconscious call.

 

In solitude he found his might,

It changed him more than the dreadful Blight.

A ruler, a monarch he stood there,

Searching her eyes so proud and fair.

 

The King was no longer hers to command,

And she obeyed and played her part.

Passion sparked yet pain dwelt deep within,

For he couldn’t forget her carnal sin.

 

And she stood proud yet insecure,

Entirely captured by his bright allure.

Came battle and he seemed lost,

She had to save him at all cost.

 

She died for him and rose to life,

Determined to be his faithful wife.

She came out of her hiding lair,

And wants her King, her Alistair.

 


End file.
